Haze
by butterflybeautyrush
Summary: Jethro buys a new toy for Tony. They're in for a long night. Established relationship. PWP & fluff.


Disclaimer: NCIS is not mine. I just really like to borrow the characters.

Mature Content! This is a slash fic! and shameless pwp

In the past, I've written my NCIS stories in relation to certain episodes. This one is simply a sexy scene between our two favorite characters, Gibbs and Tony. I don't even know where this came from, just that the "plot" bunny wouldn't leave me alone until this was written out.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Fucking…HELL, Jethro!" I shouted in a haze of passion. "Shit!" My body convulsed under the onslaught of pleasure. Jethro had just purchased a new toy as a birthday present for me and this was the first chance we've had to try it out.

"You like that, Anthony?" He growled. I nodded vigorously. While we'd used dildos and vibrators in the past, I'd never had one like this. This particular toy was possibly the best investment Jethro had ever made. My breath hitched in my throat as Jethro jerked his hand. The vibrating toy, while not huge, was fairly large and beaded, curved specifically to hit the prostate. Every time Jethro moved his hand even slightly, the toy pressed against that seemingly magical spot inside me and my whole body shook with pleasure, my eyes rolling back in my head.

Jethro loved watching me and was mostly draped over me, right hand between my legs controlling the toy, the other positioned by my head so he could lean as close to me as possible. He was staring intently into my eyes and as he moved again, my hands flew out to brace myself, the one latching onto the wrist by my face and the other twisting into the sheets. A slight smirk graced his features. "Good?"

I nodded again frantically, my breaths coming fast. "Please, Jeth!" I whined. I don't even know what I was asking for, just that I needed something and I knew my lover couldn't resist me when I begged. He grinned and leaned down to kiss me. His lips grazed mine teasingly, tongue swiping across the bottom one before retreating.

"What do you want Anthony, hmm?" He asked, sliding his nose up and down my jawline before gliding back up to my ear and nibbling on the lobe. "You want to come?" His hot breath wafted over me and my whole body shivered in response. Jethro had always been able to affect me more than anyone else with the simplest actions.

I whined and my body jerked again as Jethro turned his hand. A whimper escaped me. "Oh god, Jeth, please!" I tried writhing down closer to his hand but the overwhelming pleasure was still the same and it was taking over my senses. I couldn't really see anything but a fuzzy whitish haze and my hearing was narrowing to a low hum. "Please!" I repeated, feeling desperate, my voice cracking mid-word.

"I gotcha, hon. Soon, Anthony. Hold on just a bit longer." Jethro curved his wrist again and kissed my forehead before jerking his wrist hard and growling, "Come." The command was so forceful and erotic my body obeyed immediately, curling in on itself, strangled cries escaping my lips. Another few seconds passed, and the last of the aftershocks faded away, the toy ceasing its vibration and then being slowly removed from my hole.

I was breathing heavily and could barely focus, but I was able enough to wrap my arms around Jethro's shoulders and draw him down on top of me. I wanted the full weight of him, to have his hard muscles and hot skin pressing into me, his erection similarly hot and hard pushing insistently against my thigh. God, how I wanted him. It was almost insane how much I could love this one man.

"That was amazing Jeth," I breathed.

He smiled crookedly at me. "That it was Anthony. You are absolutely stunning." I blushed. Real compliments always took me off guard but being with Jethro had taught me to accept them for what he meant them as: basic fact. It was still hard for me to agree with him, but I always did my best to believe him.

He had even taught me to accept myself as a person rather than the persona I had created and perfected over the years. Rather than Tony the "sex machine" and all around flirt, I was Anthony, in bed and most of the time at home to remind me of who I really am. For a long time I let my masks take control of my life, let them dictate how I acted, but now Jethro had helped me be just me, just Anthony, and I loved it. There were no expectations, no preconceptions that he allowed into our life together. He helped me rediscover myself, helped me find my vulnerable side again, and encouraged me to embrace it. While I don't indulge that part of myself all the time, I am able to acknowledge it and now when I need a bit of reassurance, Jethro gives it to me often without me having to ask.

I groaned, feeling Jethro throb against my thigh and rocked my hips up to meet him. He growled and crushed our lips together, claiming my mouth in a searing press of teeth, tongue, and lips. "Jethro, please!" I choked out as he bit into me right at the juncture of my neck and shoulder. My whole body tensed and released as he lapped at the mark, a groan escaping me again. "Want you inside me." It felt like my whole body was thrumming with the pleasure coursing through me and Jethro obliged me by pulling back, sliding down between my legs and reaching for the lube bottle again. He stroked my inner thighs gently, barely more than a feather-light caress and bent down to press light kisses to the sensitive skin.

"Ready?" he asked. I propped myself up on my elbows so I could see him, my eyes burning into him.

"Please!" I murmured, hardly a whisper, my desperation for him growing by the second. "Need you." He met my gaze, his eyes burning just as harshly, searing my skin as his eyes traveled back down. In no more than a few minutes, Jethro had stretched me and caressed me to the point of near orgasm over and over again, drawing me back each time so he could continue the taunting touch.

Eventually he decided I was ready and crawled back up over my body, hovering over me and kissing me again, sucking on my bottom lip as he lubed his cock. He reached down and lifted my legs, hitching them on his hips, before he positioned himself at my entrance and then in one strong movement, surged inside.

My back arched as my head slammed back, my hands flying up to clench onto his biceps at the abrupt motion. A choked gasp emitted from my throat. Urgently, I sought out Jethro's lips and mumbled his name against them before desperately attaching myself to him. I often found myself rendered helpless by the emotions and sensations that coursed through me during sex with Jethro and this time was no different. Every time with him I felt a soul-deep connection between us, and each stroke, every sweep of the tongue brought a new wave of sensation.

As we kissed, Jethro pulled his hips back slightly and then slid slowly back in, repeating the motion a few times to draw out the closeness. Then he nibbled my lip in parting and staring into my eyes, proceeded to slam back into me. Our eyes never left each other as he continued to push inside, drawing out only to jerk his hips harshly forward once more. I nearly sobbed when one particular thrust brought him in direct contact with my prostate, and from then on, Jethro made it his goal to strike it on mostly every other stroke, slowly sending me towards my second peak of the night.

By this time, my legs were wrapped tightly around him, my heels pressing into his ass, urging him harder, faster, even as words failed me. As Jethro's hips moved more erratically I knew he was reaching his end and I eagerly thrust back at him with everything I had left in me, sliding my hand between our bodies to stroke myself. Beads of sweat gathered on his forehead as he worked to bring us both over the edge. With one last thrust his body shivered and his cock pulsed, his hot come spilling inside, branding me with his claim. I cried out my own orgasm in response, my eyes struggling to stay locked on my lover.

With a heavy sigh, Jethro slid out and lifted himself off of me, dropping down at my side. Immediately, I curled into him and a sated grin crept across my face. "Mmm…" I groaned out in satisfaction. He tucked my head under his chin and wrapped his arms around me, holding me as close to his body as possible.

"Good, Anthony?" His tone was smug but I knew a happy smile graced his features as well.

"Mmmhmm," I mumbled into his chest. After the events of the night I was ready to sleep.

"You enjoyed the toy?"

My eyes fluttered open at the reminder of what had started this whole passionate evening. "Oh yeah! That was…so good, Jethro." I could sense his grin above my head as he palmed my ass.

"Think you can take another round?" he said huskily, nibbling at my ear.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered out in shock. There was no way my ass could handle more. It was sore from the new toy and the harsh pounding from Jethro. I told him as much. He smirked.

"Maybe tomorrow morning, huh?" I groaned at the thought, but smiled. I loved how much Jethro wanted me. It still amazed me how much chemistry there was between us, and how on a really good night, we could have more than two rounds and still want more from each other.

"Maybe." I promised, sealing my lips against Jethro's in a kiss before pulling back and cuddling against his side under the covers. "Or maybe I'll just use it on you," I mumbled before falling into sleep. I could only imagine the shocked look that spread across his face.

* * *

So the ending is kind of silly, but I hope you liked the story.

Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
